The Beast Within
by twilightgurl22
Summary: People always said I was the daughter of the devil. I am now starting to believe it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The wonderful Karen Marie Moning came up with this awesome story. I am just having some fun with her characters.**

**I changed Mac's parents…. Sorry. I hope everyone enjoys. I am changing this up completely, Mac very special in this story. Thank you for reading**!

I feel something inside trying to claw its way to the surface. My skin feels too tight, like elastic that is being stretched to thin, and eventually a hole will form. I am afraid what will come through that hole. The feeling gets more frequently the closer I get to my 23rd birthday. I know I am different, but I don't know what to believe. Living in the middle of nowhere, in this small forsaken town seems as if they live off of superstitions. It seems like I found myself in the center of one of those crazy stories. Ones that a person only sees on the Twilight Zone, ha… not even then.

A demon baby, or so says the people that believed my crazy birth mother. People in town whisper when I walk by, saying she was seduced by the soul- stealing devil. My BM, yes, I call her BM, she is nothing to me.

The police reports said she was criminally insane with all her demon talk through her pregnancy. Doctors chalked it up to be stress and an on-set of depression. She found herself knocked-up after a trip to Ireland. When she was seven months pregnant with me, she cut me from her womb and tossed me in the dumpster behind the local Butcher's store.

The butcher, Dan Rain, came out that evening after cleaning up, and boy did he have the surprise of his life when he saw a baby that still had an umbilical cord still attached. I was lucky. He took me home, when he could have just left me in there.

The Rain's live on an open ranch in the middle of nowhere so it really makes this place even more out there. Weird. It was only Dan and his wife Lily, they found out a few years before I came along that Lily would never be able to carry a child to term.

At the time, they thought I was a blessing. I am positive their thoughts changed.

As I grew up, I was happy. I never wanted for anything, and I got all the love a child could possibly ask for, probably even more that what was required.

But when I turned 17, it seemed everything started to change. My mom would stare at me, almost thinking of the horrible stories that were said in town. When I was 17, I started feeling different.

I would look outside in longing, when a deer would pass by or the horses on the ranch ran after the cattle, I could hear the blood pumping through the veins. It made me excited.

I stopped eating cooked meat.

My dad caught me eating a piece of raw beef from the cow he just slaughtered; the heart to be specific.

After that, my parents said I moved differently. Like water running over a rock. What the hell does that mean anyway?

I started noticing I could hear a fly walking on the lamp in the downstairs living room.

My senior year of high school I took up track…. That did not turn out so well on my part. I ran so fast I found up at the starting point before everyone left there spot. No one saw it. They just thought I didn't move at all, but I knew. The next morning, I woke up with tattoos running down my back and left arm, the tattoo ended by twisting around my ring finger. It was like nothing I ever seen before. It was in tribal symbols and a language long dead.

I showed my mom, for the next few years, my parents dead-bolted their door at night. They thought I didn't know, but I could hear the sound click of a thick lock sliding into place. Not once did they tell me they didn't love me, but they did not trust me, nor did they treat me as they did before all the weirdness started.

"Last call for flight 245, to Dublin, Ireland"

I buckled my seat as the last passenger entered the plane. The stewardess closed the door and placed the lock.

I stuck my ear buds in, blasted Linking Park; my anger music.

The plane taxied down the run way, the vibrations of the plane as it started to lift off the ground wound up my arms. The plane hung to the left to make a circle.

I read somewhere, if I wanted to find out something, the best place to look is the birthplace of that object. Ireland is my best bet; don't ask me where I am looking because I have the foggiest idea. I just need to get away for the first time in my life where no one knows me, and hopefully I can find out what is clawing at the inside of my eyelids that wants to take control so bad.


	2. Ireland

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am just having fun with Karen Marie Moning's Characters. **

The plane touched down with a shaky landing. I decided; I hate flying. It is amazing how the plane is still moving and everyone is trying to get their bags from overhead.

They look like caged animals trying to get out.

Look left; look right, around… there is nowhere to go. My heart pumps with adrenaline.

_I have to get out of here._

_I feel the walls closing in. My head feels as if it is going to explode._

So lost in my thoughts I couldn't even tell when the lady next to me was shaking my shoulder. "Are you alright dear?" The much older lady said. Her eyes were tender. I miss eyes that use to look at me like that. As If I am normal.

_You are normal… you just suffer headaches and crave raw meat… I am sure others do the same._

_Yeah, people in hell do. _

The lady reminded me of a grandmother I never had. Hell, a family I never really had. Honestly, just because I was raised by the Rain's does not make them family. I am where I always was; alone. We are more alone, and we die alone. Just somewhere in the middle if a person is lucky will have company till death decides to come. I am alone even now on a plane full of 453 patrons. I must have taken too long to answer her; she started to call a stewardess over.

"I am fine, I just suffer from migraines." I tried to give her a smile, but it came out as a grimace at best.

I saw pity and understanding show in her eyes. "Oh, dear. You are much too young to suffer such a horrible thing," she fluffed the top of her graying curls, "my daughter suffers those horrid pains as well, but she is much older then you are." She reaches over and pats me on the shoulder. It felt nice for someone to be concerned about me after so many years.

I patted her hand and gently removed it. I did not want to be the person that craves for comfort. Even though I knew it was hard to push her away, but if she stayed I would want to keep her. Keep her because she saw me as MacKayla.

The lady, Marge I came to learn was her name, was digging in her bag, "here wear this, it is bright outside. My daughter said the sun always made it worse." She handed me a hat that looked like it came from 1958. "Thank you" I took the hat to be nice. And truth be told, the sun was making me anxious, yet again.

Everyone started to pull down their bags. I did the same. Waiting behind Marge, and I finally got a whiff of her god-awful perfume. I cannot believe I did not smell it before. "Oh, still having the pain. Do you have pills you need me to get for you?" she turned her head to look at me as her husband pulled down the rest of her bags.

God, can he move any slower? The front of the plane is already emptied.

I shook my head and lied, "No, that is why I came here. Someone told me they have great herbal remedies here."

She just nodded at me, "tell me if it works, my daughter would love to try it. She said the pills make her so tired sometimes, that she just wants to hole up in a dark room." She sighed and turned back around.

We walked down the narrow aisle.

Really narrow aisle.

I exit the plane and was pulled into a heart-warming hug. A paper was shoved into my hand. "Call me if you want to get together, or if you need anything. I cannot stand to think of a pretty girl, such as you alone in a big city as this one." I thanked her and pocked the number. I probably will never call, or maybe if I get so lonely and the only way to curve that boredom was to hang out with an 80 year old women… not likely.

I picked up my six bags at the baggage pick up. The rest of my belongings will follow suit in a couple of days. I am never returning to the states. Nothing there for me, even if I do not find out what is wrong with me. Maybe I am just crazy like my BM. Is Crazy a genetic gene? If so, I am so fucked.

I hailed the taxi and gave him the address to the apartment I found online a few days before. It was in my price range and in the heart of the city. I loved action.

Thirty minutes after a death defying drive though the city, the cabbie stops with a heard stop in front of my build.

He just stares as me with squinted eyes through the rear-view mirror. He turns his head a little side-ways. What the hell?

I hand him the money before exiting. "Do you need help with your bags Ms. …..?" He looks at me as if he expects me to tell him my name. I shake my head and pick up every bag and leave him standing on the sidewalk.

Second floor, apartment 2E, I was supposed to meet a man named rhymer. What the hell kind of name is that. I turned the corner at the top of the stairs and nearly bump into a man.

"You must be MacKayla?"

"Yes, please call me Mac" he nodded his head and opened the door.

The apartment was breath taking. Nothing compared to what I thought, especially for the price.

It has shinny hardwood floors, beautiful bay windows. A sliding door on the left exited out onto a balcony. I slid off my jacket. I heard a sharp gasp.

I turned to look at Rhymer with a raised eyebrow.

"Are y.." I saw that he wasn't even paying attaching to me, but to the tattoo on my left arm. I try to pick back up the jacket.

He just looked at me, "I am sorry; I love the design of your tattoo. It is beautiful, who did the work?" his eyes moving all over my face.

What the hell was a supposed to say? Uh, I woke up with it?

I shrug my shoulders, "a friend of a friend, he was just starting out to be an artist and I was his blank canvas." There that sounded good.

He kept looking at me as he showed me the two bedroom flat. The kitchen was to die for. I couldn't wait to bust out my pans… once they got here.

I never was watched so closely before. Not even the Rain's watched me as he was. I had to try to keep myself in check that I didn't move the way I was told was unnerving.

"I love it, but what is wrong with it. It is to cheap." This place could go for twice what I was paying.

He smiled at me, "it is a special, the landlord had it open for a while so he lowered the cost." He handed me the papers and the lease. I signed my name after reading the basic generic lease. I handed him the check and long with everything else.

I thanked him and walked him to the door.

He turned around.

"If you need anything, contact your landlord. His name is Jericho Barrons." He looked at me as if that name is supposed to mean something.

"I will, thank you" again with the weird look. Maybe I won't like Ireland as I thought. I locked the door and looked around.

I would unpack, but I had nothing to unpack into.

I picked up my jacket, sunglasses, keys, and wallet and headed out to the streets of Dublin. I needed a job, and fast.


	3. Job hunting

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing. I am just having fun with KMM's lovely characters. **

"No Lass, we have no job openings" the clerk at the local market said.

I thanked him for his time and sighed. At this rate I would be never finding anything.

I think I have enough savings. I worked with my "father" and saved up since I was a child, and I did not have to pay for college. Of course I only went to the local small no-big- name college, but college nonetheless.

English degree, a freaking English degree and I can't even get a job as a cashier? _ Fuck my life_

As I walked down the street to find my next target business I heard quickly approaching feet, "Miss, Miss! No not you the blonde!" I looked around and apparently I was the only blonde on the street. I quickly turned to face the man that was shouting. "Yes"

"You are the American looking for work, yes?"

I nodded.

"There is a bookstore, two streets over my cousin said. She said she remembers a sign in the window, but does not know if it is still available." It sounded as if he ran a marathon. I wonder if he smoked.

"Oh, thank you" I was so happy to hear the news. I am just hoping the position was not filled and that I would qualify.

He started to walk away, but he never told me the name surely there are hundreds of book stores?! "Wait, what is the business?"

He turned around, his cheeks redden slightly, "Pardon my mistake miss, it is called Barrons Books and Babbles" he dipped his head and told me to have a pleasant day. I did the same.

I turned on the street he told me to. It was a beautiful street. The road was cobblestone and the buildings had a rustic edge to them, but just beyond one building looked like a deserted part of town.

_Odd_

Cars were parked in the middle of the street the car doors were open. The houses surely didn't look as if they were run- down as they were back home in such cases.

I passed a few shops that looked busy with tourist; on my left was a grand building.

At the top is said:

**Barrons Books and Babbles**

The book store looked like a wet dream. I loved books. I walked up the stairs leading to the entrance door.

I pushed it open and entered.

Little did I know that small step would change everything I ever known.

I saw a very attractive older woman behind the counter doing paper work. At the sound of the little bell her head rose.

"Welcome to Barron's Books, my name is Fiona. How can I help you?" she greeted, but as she greeted me her eyes narrowed slightly. Should I have not worn black leather pants?

I smiled at her and walked to the desk with my hands in my leather jacket pockets.

"I just moved here from America, I am trying to find a job and I was referred here. They said you might have a position available." Man, I hope she didn't hire anyone. I would love to work in this place, being surrounded in all these books every day._ Heaven_

Her back got straighter, "I do not think you would be right for the position… I was looking for someone older" her accent got stronger as if she was getting angry just from the question. She looked at me as if I was an insect under a microscope.

"I am just graduated with an English degree, and I worked in my father's shop for years" how the fuck hard is it to catalog books and ring up prices?

_Older? Older my ass, she got something wrong with young women?_

Fiona was about to open her mouth, when she whipped her head to the side, "Jericho" she said it in a whisper as if that name alone would save her from the pits of hell. I raised my eyebrow at her and turned to stare where she stared.

My mouth went dry. There stood a six and a half foot man. He was a beast. Not classical handsome as an underwear model. No, this man was power. It radiated from him. His face was chiseled, like someone took ages to form him. His dark thick black hair looked as if every single fiber had its own designated spot.

"What's the problem Fio?" he asked softly addressing her, but never looking away from me.

She looked back and forth between I assume this is Jericho, and I. A scowl formed on her face and she shot daggers at me. What the fuck is wrong with this city? Can they tell I am different, like my adoptive parents and the suck ass poor town I grew up in? Well, fuck them.

Still looking at me she replied, "Nothing I can handle Jericho, you can go do what you were" she addressed him as a lover would caress a bare chest after a goodnight of hard fucking.

His nostrils flared and tilted his head looking at me. His head tilted to the side, "it is not possible" I heard him whisper. I turned to look at him. God, my eyes hurt from looking at him. No wonder Fiona wants an older ugly ass woman to work here. If I was here, I wouldn't even hire a woman.

I thought he meant not possible to work here, I inclined my head, "Please, forgive my intrusion. I turned to Fiona" I smiled at her, my mama always said kill them with kindness even when they are bitches to you, " I am sorry for wasting your time. I see the position is unavailable." I turned to walk out the door on till I felt an arm wrapped around my elbow.

"Um, excuse me?" I looked at the strong muscular hand that wrapped around my elbow. God, he felt warm. I felt like curling in a ball at his feet like a little kitten and pure.

Something is seriously wrong with me

His smell made my head lean sideways. He smelled like danger, home, safety, protection.

His voice was gruff, "who are you?" still holding on to my arm. Not as if I had a problem with it.

Fiona looked as if she was about to bust a gasket. I could practically see daggers shooting out of her eyes and steam coming out of both ears.

I tried to keep my voice even, "Mac Rain and you are?"

He dropped my arm and looked me over. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks. Screwing in public would have been less intimate then the look he gave me. "Barrons" his voice was like sex. My god. I wanted to lick him.

_You need to be locked away in a padded room. And far far away from society. _

He smirked at me as if he could tell that I was having issues controlling my body around him. That's a scary thought.

"I am sorry, but I need to get going" I said quickly. Something was seriously wrong. I need to get out of here and fast. I felt my heart pumping faster. I felt cornered. I looked at all the exits.

I backed up slowly and I saw Barrons eyes flash. What?

I blinked, I saw him lunge for me as I moved at super speed out the door.


	4. Job Interview

Disclaimer: I don't anything, KMM does. I am just having fun with her characters.

A Week, a whole week and I didn't even get one call back. I applied from fast food to libraries.

Sighing as I flop on my new sofa, a sofa I probably shouldn't have bought… it was a weakness. Ever since seeing the Chesterfield sofa at BB&B, I wanted one. I love leather against my skin.

Of course the sofa then made the lovely Jericho play a role in my perverted dreams. Wondered how it would feel with him at my back and sofa at my front. God, what is wrong with me.

I am fantasizing about the fucker and he looked like he wanted to kill me, or worse eat me.

The sun was shining through the windows. Ireland was truly a beautiful country. The sound of my cell phone knocked me out of my day dream.

_Ticking like a time bomb, drinking 'til the night's gone_

_Get you hands off this glass, last call, my ass_

_Well, no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop_

_We got no friend, no doubt, all-in, balls out_

Crap. No, where is it?! I found my phone at the bottom of the sofa cushion. I cleared my throat, "Hello?"

"Hello, can I speak to a MacKayla Rain please?" a familiar bitter female voice asked.

"This is she"

"This is Fiona from Barrons Books & Babbles; I am supposed to give you a job"

"Why? And how did you get this number?" Why would she call me for a job when they both seemed as if they didn't even want me in the store?

"Jericho wants to offer you the position, and he got your number from your apartment application" she said with way to much enjoyment at the last part of her sentence.

Fuck. My. Life.

Jericho Barrons. Now the name sounds familiar. My landlord, the guy that seems to hate me, the guy that just offered me a job, not to mention the guy that stars every night in my x-rated dreams.

Could I handle being there? Apparently, the two were lovers. I shuddered at the thought. I must have taken to long because I heard the bitch screaming my name.

She was angry, "you incompetent little girl. I wouldn't even be calling if it was up to me and it should since I would have to work with you" she sneered through the phone.

Now I was pissed, "you don't even know me, what is your problem?"

"You can't have him! " she seemed to catch herself before saying next "I suggest you be here tonight at 8PM" I was then met with a dial tone. The bitch hung- up on me.

I stared at the phone in disbelief. That was the first time I was ever demanded to take a job. Weird

And fuck, the guy owns my apartment. What the hell did he do, stalk to the town to find who had a new tenant with blonde hair? I know I did not say my whole name to the man. Or did I?

Surely I can find another job; I don't need their pity for a position. But then again, this wasn't pity is it. I don't want to be around him because I am afraid I will do something embarrassing, like jump him or something.

I glanced at the clock, 6:30PM. An Hour and a half to decide…

My stomach rumbled. I guess I will find something to eat and then decide.

I grabbed my jacket and wallet and headed outside. Once outside I looked at the building differently. Jericho Barrons owns this place. Means he can get to me anytime he wants if I don't show up tonight.

I sighed and dragged myself to the nearest Pub. Maybe if I get pissed ass drunk before I go it will make everything disappear.

The nice waitress sat me at a table that I could look at the window. For some reason if I can't look out a window I feel cornered. Maybe I'm becoming claustrophobic.

I picked fish. I can eat fish, but I can't eat meat. Cooked meat makes me sick, and it smells like charred insides. Yuk.

By the time I was finished it was 7:30. God never has time gone so fast before.

Time is a bitch; it only speeds up if you don't want to do something, or if you are having fun.

I left a tip and walked up to the front to pay my bill.

They thanked me and told me to come again. I stepped outside. Why did I pick a pub so close to the bookstore?

I felt my skin prickle as if someone was watching me. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone.

Walking to the bookstore with my head held high. They can't beat me.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that_

_Shut. Up._

Way to soon was I standing at the entrance.

I saw _him_ sitting on the same sofa. His arms on the back across the back his dress shirt rolled to his elbows, and his legs resting on the table in front of him, feet crossed at the ankle. Only difference is. This time the sofa was facing the window and not the fire place. After my once over of him, ok maybe I gave him a second assessment. I noticed his eyes were locked on me.

_God that look made me want to strip to my skin and wiggle_

He raised his hand only a little bit off the back of the sofa beckoning me in.

I squeaked, didn't mean to. But this man makes me feel like a cornered mouse.

I opened the door, "Hello, Mr. Barrons" ha there, I was polite and I sounded sweet.

He inclined his head, "Barrons is fine Ms. Rain, have a seat" he nodded his head to the sofa across from him.

_Snort. Yeah, don't get up big boy, its ok._

I had to control myself as I sit. I found out that I move differently when I go into sitting position. Or that is what I was told by my mom.

"Why am I here?" might as well get it out of the way. I hate small talk.

He smiled, creepy, "didn't Fiona tell you? I am offering you a job"

I narrowed my eyes, "What's the catch?"

"Just a few questions, let's call it an interview" god, he was such a smart ass.

I nodded at him to continue.

"Where are you from?"

"Really? That is the best you can do?" I raised my eyebrow at him, ok, I will play. "Nebraska"

I heard a ruble noise, was he growling at me?

This time both my eyebrows rose.

Ignoring my statement, "Who is your mother?" what the fuck?

"Ms. Rain" I smiled at him

"Who gave birth to you?" seemed as if he growled it out

I shrugged my shoulders, "couldn't even tell you if I wanted to"

"Who sired you?"

"umm… again have no clue?" these are the strangest questions ever for a job interview. Then I again, I looked at the guy across from me and I decided probably not.

His eyes got darker, "Do you know anything Ms. Rain?"

Fuck you ass hole.

"That's not nice, I am just asking questions"

Did I say that out loud?

"Not standard questions" I picked up my wallet ready to walk out, "My personal life is none of your business. If you want to conduct a job interview, go right ahead." He just stared at me, "oh, and I can give a shit if you are my landlord, I rented that space fair and square."

His voice was hard, "Sit. Down. Now."

I am such a wimp. I sat back down.

It was his turn for his eyes to widen. I forgot to control my movements. "You have no idea, do you?"

"Know what?"

He stared right at me, like he was staring into my soul. I took off my jacket, it was getting hot.

And fuck me. He was on the Chesterfield sofa.

He growled even louder, "why the hell are you growling?" he was weird. Was he psychotic? Leave it to me to be attracted to a psycho.

"Who put these on you?" he moved to get up to reach for my arm.

I moved back, "don't touch me"

If he touched me I was done for, I knew it. He knew it. I couldn't see it in his eyes that he would have me putty in his hands.

He didn't listen. Of course I didn't expect him to. A man like him lived by his own rules. "Just like you do Ms. Rain, We are but the same" he said it as if it was a rare statement.

"No we are not"

He pushed up my sleeve, he caressed my arm. I never expected a tender touch from him. He sat down in the empty section beside me. "How far does it go?"

Huh? "The tattoo?"

He nodded. "It runs my whole back, and I am so not taking off my shirt to show you either" he reached for the top of my shirt and pulled it back. He grabbed on to my hair as I tried to move away. His hand caressed the ancient writing that was scrolled between my shoulder blades.

His voice was soft, "do you know what it says"

My throat got dry, "No" that is why I came to Ireland. Could he possibly know? "Tell me if you know what it means" please, god, I hate begging.

He sat up straighter let his hand linger on the color of my shirt. I felt necked at the slightest touch.

"The job is yours, Fiona will open in the mornings and you will work 4 till' close" he sat up abruptly. He almost looked rattled. A look I never thought I'd see on him.

I stood up carefully. Didn't want to scare him if he had to much caffeine or something. I know how caffeine acts can me. Myself included. Oh, that is some scary stuff. He still had his back turned to me. I grabbed my jacket and slipped it effortlessly over my arms. I pulled my hair back in to a pony-tail, "Thank you, I will see you tomorrow then."

I made a move to slip around him, "Ms. Rain, I must insist, if you have a boyfriend break it off before I smell him on you. Good night. 4PM sharp. Tomorrow" he reached out to me my jaw and touched it with his finger. I saw something flash in his eye, but the emotion was gone faster then I could decipher its meaning.

_What the hell.? Before he SMELLED him on me? Man, my head hurts. Don't think Mac, just look into his pretty eyes. _

His scent seemed to get stronger, I couldn't help leaning into his hand, "uh, I may be new to all this being a foreigner and all, but I am sure this is crossing the employee and employer imaginary line." I mumbled. "What are you wearing? It makes me so sleepy or I don't know relaxed. Weird. Stop wearing it" I started to get word vomit. I pulled back and I saw his shoulders shaking.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "are you laughing at me?"

He slashed his head once to the left in denial. "Liar"

I was so lost in his eyes I didn't hear the repeatedly tapping of a high-heeled shoe. We both turned our head to the left. And their stood the woman that will make me go prematurely grey.

"Really Jericho, this sure does not look like a Job interview to me" she sneered at Barrons. Oh, man. His hand was still on me when he addressed her.

"Get off my back Fiona. Jealousy isn't becoming you" he said so softly I had to strain to almost hear it. I saw Fiona's face go ghost white. "Get use to it Fiona, she starts work tomorrow. And your going to play nice" he gave another caress to my cheek and turned the opposite direction of her. He picked up a piece of paper from the desk and scribbled something on the back.

He walked over to me with a folded piece of paper, "if you need me, reach me here" his finger caressed mine as I took the paper. I thanked him and walked out the door as Barrons watched my back and Fiona looked as if she wanted to throw daggers into it.

I looked at the clock for the fifth time in what it seemed like an eternity. The clocked blinked 3:34a.m. I slipped on my slippers and got out of bed taking my big fluffy blanket. It was my cocoon blanket. Every time I wrapped myself in it, I never wanted out of it. I stopped off in the kitchen, and grabbed pretzels and a glass of water before I headed to the balcony.

Once outside and settled the wind almost seemed as if it was lulling me to sleep. I felt more protected out here then I did inside. What a weird feeling.

That night I dreamed of running free through the forest with a pup. My pup. And a big tall animal on the side watching us run.


	5. What the

Again I own nothing. Just having fun.

A/N: I wanted to thank RosalynB, I was going reply back to your review, but you have PM off. So, I am thanking you here. Thank you so much for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I slept late into the next morning and woke to an annoying beeping sound. I looked around… I was in my bedroom. I don't remember walking back in…

_Do I have to add sleep walking to the rest of my creepy tendencies?_

I heard the incisive beeping again. I looked at my cell phone on the bed stand, it wasn't that. I got up, and walked following the beeping noise.

What I saw on my kitchen counter stopped me dead in my tracks.

_Why that little fucker…._

Their sitting on my counter was a small, shiny silver phone. It was vibrating. I walked over to it, looking around the rooms. For all I know the bastard holed up into my living room.

Just because he owns the places does not give him the liberty to come and go.

The vibrating stopped. Then when in seconds it started up again. WTF

I picked up the phone, I felt like I was going to crush the damn thing, it was so small. It was flashing, INCOMING CALL.

"Um…Hello" I said after pushing the smallest "talk" button ever.

I heard a burst of air on the other side of the phone, "this is your new phone, you will carry it everywhere you go and don't you dare forget it," I almost snorted at his demanding tone, "don't be late for work."

I spoke before he hung up the phone, in the most sweetening voice I could muster, "is there anything else I could do for you… boss?" I had a vision of me twirling my hair around my finger.

I even batted my eye lashes at the phone. If he was going to treat me as an imbecilic I might as well act the part.

His breath hitched on the other side of the phone, "Many things Ms. Rain" he heard a raddling noise.

I then heard that the bitch of my so far existence, "Jericho… I need help with an issue." Fiona had so much lust in her voice when she talked to Barrons if was disgusting.

"Go play with your Fiona, I need to go wash out my head of any visuals" I hung up the phone before he said anything. My chest hurt, I had no reason to be jealous of Fiona.

Obviously, they have been lovers for quite some time, and I was just the young piece of fresh meat that he thought he could toy with.

The jack-ass has no idea who he is screwing with.

He tells me not to have a boyfriend. What is that? A requirement to work there so he is free to fuck me over the counter whenever he wants without any male standing in the way?

Hmm… counter sex… table sex

I shook my head. What a pervert, he makes me that way. I swear it.

I just had to imagine him with other woman and that make me forget all about the visuals… then of course it made me pissed as hell. I am really fucked, and not in a good way.

I took out a pan and cracked eggs into the pan after it was heated. I smelled Barrons all over my apartment. It was making it hard to concentrate. It was sawdust, sunshine and honey all mix into a very manly musk. I smelled it on my sofa. He sat in my sofa. Oh, god. It wasn't bad enough I dreamed of screwing on the sofa, he actually sat on it.

It smelled as if he sat on everything in my apartment and rubbed himself on everything. I went over to my sofa. I couldn't help not to nudge my nose into the fabric. I rolled myself in the sent. I completely forgot about the egg burning in the pan. I really needed to get out of the apartment.

It needed to be fumigated.

God, I was acting like a bitch in heat.

I smelled his scent all over myself. It scared me that I felt great enjoyment from it.

I ran into the bedroom and pulled on clothing. I didn't want to shower. I felt owned.

_Yup… something is seriously wrong with me. I need to be put away with a locked key and enchantment spells put around the padded room. _

I grabbed my items by the door and my stupid new tiny ass phone and walked down the stairs to get to the main street. I had a few hours before work. I needed the fresh air to clear my head. I smelled fresh pretzels being made on the side of the cobble stone walkway. They made my mouth water.

"How can I help you, lassie?" the elder man asked. He had a twinkle in his eye. "Can I please have a pretzel, with cinnamon and sugar," my mouth filled watered as he wrapped the hot pretzel in paper. He handed it to me and I acted as if it was a grand prize. I thanked him and handed him the money.

"See you soon, very soon, lass" he nodded at me and stared. I need to get use to people staring when they talk to you.

I walked further up the street and I came to a funky looking building. The top said, "Chesters." There was a line to get in. strange. It was a club. I never saw a dance club have lines during the day.

I looked down to see what I was wearing. A black skirt, high-heels and a dress shirt, I wanted in to check it out.

I pulled my hair down from the pony-tail, leaned forward and gave it a puff, opened a few buttons on top, hiked up my skirt a bit. You learn to work with the outfit you have on when you come from a tiny town like me.

I started to walk to the back of the line, when the bouncer called out, "you blonde, in the black skirt. Go in" he waved at me to enter.

Told you, men always go for sex hair. They like to see woman rumpled. Never will understand the male species…

I walked in; I saw things I didn't need to see. A Bar was to my left, a man was caressing a woman's face. Her face look like cancer attacked it. The music was blasting. I felt my body move with the music.

I felt my phone vibrate through my purse. I reached in to pull it.

**What the fuck are you doing?**

I rolled my eyes. Barrons is a controlling ass. I was young, pretty, and I had a right to have fun. If this was the way it was working for him… I would quit.

I felt the music pumping; it rocked me from the inside. I started swaying my hips to the beat. I felt a warm body slide up behind me and then his hands went to my hips.

"You need a man behind you looking the way you do," he whispered in my ear. His voice offered a promise of whatever I wanted. I giggled. I raised my hand above my head and leaned back into him.

I miss letting lose. Just because I'm a virgin, doesn't mean I don't know how to shake it.

And trust me, being a virgin was so not by choice. But every time I got pregnant the men would take a look at my arm and turn white and dash out the door.

Fucking tattoo, I wish I could take it off with acid. I know I never will, I'm too chicken to handle the pain.

I felt the guy behind me stop. He removed his hands so fast he acted as if I had the plaque.

I turned and looked at him, "what the…" I then realized he wasn't looking at me. He had his hands raised in the air. I followed his gaze as he kept saying something in a language I didn't understand.

There stood five men all had their arms crossed. They were all looking at me once my dancing companion left, "Jeez, what the fuck is wrong with this town. I'm leaving," I huffed and started to walk out the door.

But before I got five feet from where I stood, I was surrounded. "Please, please, please tell me Barrons isn't associated with you?" I heard the man to my left chuckle.

I felt hands touch my hair, hold up, I brushed their hands away, "excuse you, personal space my friend." The man that was chuckling looked into my eyes, "You look just like her, but more wild…"

It was my turn to gasp," Who?"

"Your just like Barrons, you know something, but you don't say anything!" I pushed with all my might at the guy in front of me. I made him fall several feet away, I thought I'd see anger on his face, but instead I saw pride. I ran out the door, and when I stopped I was so pissed that my feet brought me to Barrons.

I saw Fiona at the register, with a fake ass smile thanking the customer. I walked in as the customer was leaving.

She looked up at me and her eyes widened slightly, yeah that's right bitch, I could be your worst nightmare. "How?"

"How the fuck what? What is with you people asking one fucking word questions?" I felt myself getting agitated; I twisted my neck to the side to try to calm down.

She cleared her through, "there is a box of books that needs to be put away, and when you are done come back down here. I am leaving in 20mins." She said in a tone that would sooth anyone. Anyone but me, she was planning something.

I pointed to the stairs, and she nodded. I pulled out my I-pod as I reached the box that needed to be put away.

They looked ancient when I pulled them out of the protector boxes. They were in Latin. I sniffed the book; I love the smell of old books. I stuck the earphones in and blasted Linkin Park.

After putting away the books in order, I walked down the stairs. I saw Fiona putting on her jacket. She wouldn't look me in the eye. Weird.

"Have a good night" I said, pulling out my ear buds. With her leaving I can have a piece of mind. Let's home Mr. JB doesn't come in because that will just ruin my fucking peace. Plus, I got a bone to pick with his ass. First, he checks up on me, and then has his goons try to grab me at a club. During the day, shit, what would he do if I wanted to go out at night time!

I saw Fiona walk out the door and push the button on her key-fob to open a Maroon  
sedan, Snort, boring ass car, for boring ass woman.

I literally sat there for hours twitting my thumbs. Nobody came in. I kept looking at my watch, it was 7Pm. In a tourist city you would think tons of people would be out and about at this time.

Wind was blowing on the back of my neck as if a window was open. Turning to look at the window shows that it's shut. Man, Barrons got some fixing he has to do.

"crap, too much iced coffee," I ran to the bathroom as if my life depended on it. Which I'm sure it did because if I peed on the chair Barrons would have my head on a silver platter.

Not such a good image.

Simple things in life give much pleasure, such as emptying a full bladder. I washed my hands after finishing my business.

I stepped out into the hallway and realized how eerie the silence is. I couldn't even ear a bug as if they knew to never come here.

I rounded the corner and came to a dead stop... "Holy crap."

I shook my head, _when I open my eyes they will be gone,_ I opened my eyes, "Ah, fuck me."

Several pairs of red eyes stared at me from the farthest corner of the bookstore. Did Barrons keep rabid pets? Probably.

I put my hands up trying to let them or it or whatever the fuck it was I was not dangerous, "Nice, yes you want to be nice." I never understood why people spoke in a soft voice to an animal. If it's a lion it's still going to eat you even if you speak calmly to it! I'm an idiot.

"Where is that damn phone of Barrons" I mumbled mostly to myself and trying to pretend I don't see devil eyes in the corner.

I heard a deep rumbling when I took a step backwards towards the front of the store, "Did you just growl at me?" stupid animal.

The things took steps to come forward. I realized I only see three pairs of eyes, where are the rest? I turned my head and gulped. They are circling me.

"Wait, wait. Barrons if you are here get your gosh damn dogs off me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. That's when I saw the face of one. "Oh... your no dog" my breath started to come faster. Was I getting dizzy.

I put my arm behind me to catch myself as I saw they all charged in at the same time to surround me. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt two nuzzles up against my throat. A tongue licked the length of my throat. Oh, goody. He is tasting me before he eats me. Hands lifted me up. My eyes snapped open. "What the fuck!" they hand hands, they stood on feet. The last thing I remember is the feeling of fangs ripping into my flesh.


End file.
